Connections and data exchanges between devices are performed to copy or reproduce contents such as images, video, audio, and documents. For connecting devices, a device corresponding to a source and a device corresponding to a destination need to be predetermined in order to transfer data or messages there-between.
In addition, current connection between devices is a static connection using uniform resource identifier (URI) or Internet protocol (IP) address, and no way exists to search for desired device group and connect to the device group and most of the connections are P2P connection.